As it is well known, the use of credit cards is increasing all over the world. The card is made of rigid plastic bearing the particulars of the holder, such as his name, the number of his bank account and any other details as needed. All these details have to be transferred onto a special document which must be signed by the purchaser. To achieve this necessity, conventionally a simple device is used which comprises a plate part on which a roller can be moved to and fro. The credit card is placed on the plate part. On top of the card the desired copies of the document of purchase with interleaved carbon paper sheets is placed, and the roller is moved--possibly repeatedly--over the document in both directions. Due to the embossed letters on the credit card and due to the pressure applied on the card by the roller, all the details are transferred to the document and its copies.
The known devices, which are more or less of the same construction as described, apply great pressure on the document thus tearing, folding or crumpling the document. Moreover, due to the great friction of the roller, the apparatus is subject to considerable wear and tear. The operation of the known devices is also cumbersone, difficult and inconvenient.